Future Hell
by vampirenav
Summary: What if instead of four months, Dean spent fourteen years in hell and the Angels are only just discovering Lucifer’s plans for him? What if Sam's not who he used to be? And what happens when Dean meet's Alec, his clone, for the first time? A/OFC D/OFC M/L
1. Prologue

**Okay the first two chapters are going to be kind of short, but I promise I'll make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural or Dark Angel I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

What if instead of four months, Dean spent fourteen years in hell, and the Angels are only just discovering Lucifer's plan for him? What if Castiel ripped Dean from hell before he broke the first seal? What if Dean endured his torture for 168 months valiantly? What if he didn't break?

In the past destiny has not been something that can be changed, but when Dean realises that his brother is forty years old and hasn't changed for the better he does his damndest to alter the course of destiny. Not just his own, not just his brother's, but the entire world's, because that's what it'll take now. Just because the first seal wasn't broken doesn't mean that there won't be hell on Earth, for Lucifer there's always another way and this time it involves a Snake Cult that has been groomed by demons for 5000 years.

Of course finding Sam isn't going to be easy for Dean, in 2008, just after he was sent to hell, an electromagnetic pulse bomb was dropped on the USA turning it into a 3rd world country. Fourteen years later and nothing has changed, in the year 2022 most of the government was corrupt, the police, CIA, FBI, Homeland Security. The only know government run institution that was still clean was the NSA. That was the year Dean woke up.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Waking Up

**I swear to you the Transgenics will feature more in the next chapter but I need to set things up. Please Review!  
**

* * *

Dean woke up right on top of his grave in a clearing, every tree in a quarter mile radius of him had been destroyed, they littered the ground around him. It looked as though a bomb had gone off near him. He looked around completely confused, the last thing he remembered was being torn up by hell hounds and now he was in the place he was pretty sure he was buried. Turning, something in the distance caught his eye, something that looked very much like the Impala, _'Sam would have her though...wouldn't he?'_ Dean thought to himself before taking off in that direction.

Dean came to a stop in shock, it was the Impala, his baby, she was right there in front of him in pristine condition and the keys on the driver's seat. Whoever or whatever had brought him back, clearly wanted him to get into the car, if it weren't for the fact that Dean was in the middle of nowhere he wouldn't have gotten into the car, but it was _the Impala_ to Dean the only thing more important than that car was his brother. _'Sam,'_ he thought, _'what did he do to get me out of there? Did he even do anything? How am I back? This just doesn't make sense.'_ He slid into the car quietly and noticed the stack of newspapers on the passenger seat. Looking at the first one Dean couldn't believe the date, July 5th 2022, it talked about Transgenics, soldiers created for by the government that were now being hunted by that very same government. And it talked about someone called Eyes Only, a cyber-hacker or something, Dean was never great with technology and only understood about half of that article. Continuing through the stack of newspapers he noticed that they got closer and closer to the date of his death, the final one talking about the Pulse. Now he really couldn't believe it, it seemed like the whole world had gone to hell just after he died, he had to find Sam, then maybe he could try to understand what had happened since he had been gone.

_'How am I going to explain this to Sammy? Shit how am I even gonna find Sammy? If these are true then it sure as hell ain' t gonna be easy.'_ All he had to go on was the date of the latest newspaper and a piece of paper he'd only just noticed saying Seattle was Sam's last know whereabouts. So the first thing he had to do was figure out where he was, then he'd head to Washington.

* * *

**  
Well there it is, Dean's heading to Seattle, just what's going to happen when he meets Alec? Well to find out you need to review.**


	3. Trouble in TC, a run in with a Familliar

**throwerpro: Thanks for the review!**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Thank you for the review, and yes Dean is physically 29**

* * *

"Yo Boss Man!" a red headed X-5 yelled out from across the HQ of TC before hopping over the railing by the computers to meet the man she'd called.

Alec looked up at the girl and grinned, "What's up Phoenix?" he asked, when Alec had told Max that they didn't have names back in Manticore it wasn't strictly true, _he_ didn't have a name at the time, because none of his unit could come up with anything but Phoenix or rather X5-694 had been named. They were in the same unit and had been out on a mission that had gone sideways, when he'd brought her back to base the medics did everything they could to save her but she died, three times. But in the end she was too strong for death, and Alec had overheard one of the officers around at the time say that she was like a Phoenix, when he'd found out what the term meant he gave her that name.

"Max is giving a couple of X6's some orders and they're not listening to her, it seems that they believe, along with most of us here in TC, that you're the boss. She's getting pretty pissed.

Alec groaned and rubbed his palm over his face, "Why'd you have to drag me into this? Just get them to listen to Max, I doubt she'd feel like TC was safe if I were in charge." He added mockingly, he and Max had been getting in to more fights recently, mostly about how she thought he was useless and how he didn't.

Phoenix looked up at her CO and placed a hand on his bicep, "Alec, just because Max thinks you'll screw up doesn't mean that you will, and it sure as hell doesn't mean that the rest of us think that you'll screw up. You're a good soldier boss, and a good person, just 'cause Miss Priss Bitch can't see it doesn't mean that we can't."

Alec gave her smile, she always knew just the right thing to say, "Max'll never go for me being the CO here."

"Yeah well screw Max...figuratively speaking of course, she wants this to be a democracy so therefore the majority rules, c'mon we need to go ahead and stop Max from kicking some X6 ass." She grabbed Alec's arm and he allowed himself to be pulled up and they both headed outside to deal with the X6's and Max.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? I gave you an order, if we were at Manticore I'd be your CO so do your job go and fix the water tower!"

Another X5 stumbled across the argument and rolled her eyes, like Phoenix she was part of Alec's unit back at Manticore and really didn't like the way that Max did things around here, her designation was X5-499 but nowadays people just called her Ayden. Alec too had named her, only she didn't get a name until she'd reached TC, he figured like Phoenix her name should mean something, and he had found it really amusing when he told her what her new name would be. As it turned out Ayden meant 'little fire' the fire referring to her temper and the little...well he was just taking a crack at her height, after all she was only 5 foot 4. Finally having had enough of the argument she cut in "Max I don't know who told you that you were in charge but if we were back at Manticore any one of these X6's would out rank you. And as it is we're going by who has the highest rank and most training, which definitely isn't you."

Max whirled to face the brunette, "Oh yeah, if I'm not in charge then who is? You?"

"Actually I believe Alec would be a better fit to the role of CO don't you?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Alec's way too much of a screw up to take charge of this place!"

"Who sets up raids for us to go on? Who does everyone go to when they need something? Who do the X6's look up to? Who made sure the legislation on Transgenics got passed? It certainly wasn't you Max, and if you don't believe that Alec should be in charge then maybe we should have a vote, tonight in HQ then there won't be any more doubts."

Max's gaze slid from the girl in front of her to the transgenic that they were arguing about, "Alec! Did you put them up to this? Because I can guarantee you it's not funny."

"Don't look at me for this one Maxie, if you want to blame anyone then you should totally blame Manticore, they're the ones that made me the CO of my unit, and put my unit in charge."

Max to her credit didn't show her shock, she hadn't known this about Alec, in fact, she realised that she didn't really know anything about Alec other than he went rogue one mission and got six months in Psy-Ops for it. Looking around at the others she cleared her throat, "You all feel this way?" when all she received were nods she continued, "Fine, we'll have a vote tonight, spread the word." And with that she stormed off.

Alec looked at the group of X6's still waiting for orders, "Talia, Rish go and see what you can do for the water tower, if you can't fix it report back, we'll figure something out." They nodded and Alec turned to leave, with Phoenix and Ayden in tow. "You know she's going to kick my ass for this." He looked at the two girls who only shrugged in response.

"Oh please, you have ten years training on that girl I'm sure if you concentrated hard enough you could beat her." Ayden replied.

Alec smirked at the girls, his girls and let them links their arms with his, "Whatever, all I'm saying is that you better be there to nurse me back to health when I get my head put through a wall..."

* * *

Dean had been speeding down the highway for the past couple of hours and still couldn't deal with the devastation that occurred in the country since he'd been gone; the cost of gas alone for his baby was ridiculous. He was just inside of Seattle and decided that first he needed to find a place to sleep, he found a relatively safe place to hide his baby and headed towards an old apartment building. Clearly people lived in the building, he had seen some go in and others come out, he walked inside and looked around. Quickly he found what looked to be an empty place, he had grabbed a lock from the Impala and slipped it through an opening in the door. After all he didn't want anyone to take over his new place now that he'd found it. Heading back outside he looked around before everything went dark.

* * *

"You know 494 you're a very hard man to track down," Ames White circled the man in question with a sick smirk.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked around before his eyes locked on White "Look dude, I don't know who you think I am, but whoever it is it's not me." Dean tried to move but found himself handcuffed to a chair.

"Nice try 494 but your twin's already dead so there's no fooling me, I let you get away once it's not happening again, now tell me 494 where's 452?"

"Seriously dude I don't know what you're smoking but my name is not 494!"

"Yes, yes, I know you like to be called Alec now but you're not a person 494, you're less than a person, you're a thing cooked up by a crazy scientist. It's only a matter of time before you and the rest of you transgenic freaks die."

"Wait you think I'm a transgenic? Seriously are you high!" Dean reached just a little further into his back pocket and grabbed the paperclip that he always carried around.

If it wasn't the move of a lesser being White would have rolled his eyes "You're not getting out of this 494," and he pulled out a ceremonial knife, the very one that had cut X5-452, Max. "And as soon as I find out what this will do to you, you die."

Dean struggled against the handcuffs as White pulled up his sleeve and cut him, finally Dean felt more than heard the lock in the cuffs click and as White turned his back, Dean picked up his chair and slammed it into his captor's head, knocking him out. "Alright now how the hell do I get out of here?" he muttered.

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**


	4. An Angel's Message and a CO for TC

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: just to clarify Dean did get infected with the snake blood as for whether Alec just sees the girls as sisters well, just because their 'his girls' doesn't mean he means that in any brotherly way...maybe. Thanks for the review.**

**timetowaste247: this is definitely post Freak-Nation, I'm thinking about four months after it, thanks for the review.**

**throwerpro: thanks for the review again, they boost my morale.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all**.

* * *

Castiel sighed as looked at the compound that was home to the transgenics, Dean had been kidnapped by a member of the familiars, and he was not allowed to aid his charge. It had been planned for years while Castiel and his garrison battled the full force of hell just to drag the eldest Winchester out of it. Dean's father John, hadn't just been a hunter, he had once been a member of the familiars and therefore both Dean and Sam had been bred to be perfect, however when Mary had been chosen to marry John he chose to abandon those who had raised him. Mary, at that time, was of course a hunter and had truly loved her husband, asking only that he left the familiars and in return she would stop hunting. John agreed and had never rejoined the familiars, even after his wife's untimely death, instead choosing to follow in his wife's footsteps to become a hunter himself. In doing so, neither Sam nor Dean were initiated into the fold, meaning that any abilities that they may have had were never activated. The angels knew that Lucifer had a 'Plan B' so to speak, in the event Dean didn't succumb to the torture that was being inflicted upon him, and they also knew that in order for Dean to stop the apocalypse, in order for him to kill Lucifer, he needed to have those powers activated. But with Samuel 'dropping of the map' to the angels at least, Castiel knew that Dean would need help from another Winchester, his genetic twin X5-494 now known as Alec McDowell, but he also needed that twin to be infected with the snake blood. If Alec possessed powers then it would make defeating Lucifer slightly easier for Dean. And that was why Castiel was now in Seattle, just outside of Terminal City as it was now called, the transgenics needed to be the ones to rescue Dean, his twin in particular.

* * *

"Alright alright give it rest!" Mole yelled out to the crowd that had gathered in HQ, when they didn't respond he growled and fired a shot into the air, "I said shut up!" once they had quietened he looked to Phoenix to speak.

"Alright, you all know that we're here to officially pick our CO seeing as how lately we've been having some issues as to who's in command here. Now Max here believes that she should be in control here, and well a lot of us believe that it should be Alec." Phoenix paused and looked over at Max, out of she and Ayden, she was the most reasonable, "No disrespect meant Max," because she really did respect Max, she was after all supposed to be the chosen one, the saviour of mankind, but practically she hadn't had enough training to be in command. "But you've been out of Manticore for over half your life, whereas the rest of us have only been out for just over a year. You expect us to act like Ordinaries but we don't know how, all we've ever known is how to be soldiers. And because you haven't spent as much time at Manticore as the rest of us, you lack a helluva lot of training compared to the rest of us. No one here is questioning your ability to lead," there was a snort of disbelief from behind her Phoenix, "except Ayden but she's always had a problem with authority figures. But practically speaking Alec is better suited to the role of leader." Max clenched her fists, stopping herself from saying something she may regret later on. "So we're gonna have a vote!" Phoenix yelled out to the crowd. "We'll do this legitimately; there are boxes on either side of the room with paper and pens next to them. You will right the name of the...cantidate?" she looked over at Ayden for conformation who in turn shrugged her shoulders. "On the paper and put them into the boxes and Dix has kindly agreed to count up the ballots for us. Alec, Max, if you two will head the main office we'll call you when it's done." Alec smiled at Phoenix and headed into the back and Max followed.

-

When Alec switched on the light in the office he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man standing behind the desk, he wore a suit topped off with a brown Trench coat. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Max took up a position beside him ready for any sudden movements.

"My name is Castiel, and your gun won't do anything to me. I'm here to give you a message."

"A message from who?" Max asked.

Castiel contemplated his answer for a moment before replying, "From my father, it has to do with the familiars."

"Sit," Alec growled.

Castiel made no move to comply, "I told you that your gun will do nothing to me."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure after a bullet in the brain you'll be thinking differently...actually you won't be thinking at all." Alec replied, he not only had no idea who Castiel was, but he didn't know how he got in, which made him a threat.

"If you really believe that then shoot me, but I will not give you my message, and your brother will die at the hands of Ames White and others like him." He looked at Alec who looked back puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother."

"Put your gun away and I will tell you what I know."

Alec hesitated, looking at Max to see what she thought, when she nodded he lowered his weapon, "So talk."

"Technically you do have brother, every X5 was based off an existing human, genetically speaking, the human part of you is identical to the human you were based on. Ames White has kidnapped a man called Dean Winchester thinking that he was you Alec, and if you don't get him out of there tonight, he will die."

Max raised an eyebrow, "If he's in so much danger then why don't you save him, after all, apparently bullets don't do a thing to you."

"The Familiars have...taken steps to ensure that I cannot save Dean." Castiel replied it wasn;t necessarily true but he figured that would be better than telling the two X5s that he was an angel of the lord who couldn't interfere in this process.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? This could just another trap that White's concocted."

"Whether you believe it or not, it is the truth, the question is, are you really willing to risk an innocent human being just because you think it's a trap?" Castiel asked.

-

Neither Max nor Alec had an answer to that question and when there was a knock at the door of the office, both were startled out of their contemplation, they turned for just a moment to look at the door, but when they turned back to Castiel they were stunned to find to him gone. All that was left in his place was an address, and Alec was willing to bet that it was the address where Dean Winchester was supposed to be. Max was the first to recover and opened the door to see Ayden, "We have the results," she said spinning on her heel and heading back the way she came.

"Alec," Max said, "we need to go out there, we'll deal with this afterwards." Alec nodded and headed back out to the front.

-

Dix stood up and everyone was silent, "The new leader of TC...is Alec." The silence remained, everyone waiting to see Max's reaction to the news.  
Max buried her anger for the moment; they had bigger things to deal with and nodded at Alec, "Congratulations Alec," with that she headed back to the office, waiting for her new...CO to follow.  
Once Max was gone there were applause and cheers as other transgenics and transhumans congratulated their new leader. Alec smiled "Well we all know I hate speeches so I'll make this short...and in conclusion I'd like to thank all of you who voted for me, you can go back to doing what you were doing before you got dragged in here." He smirked and most of the transgenics and transhumans dispersed.

When they were gone both Phoenix and Ayden gave him a hug, "I told you so," Phoenix smirked at him and he smiled.

"Well there's no time for celebration," he said, suddenly serious, "we've got a problem, come with me, Mole, Dix you too." Mole recognised that voice, he'd worked with Alec once on a desert op. and understood that it was his serious voice.

-

"What's wrong Boss Man?" Ayden asked when they were all seated in the CO's office along with Max. Quickly he explained his and Max's encounter with the vanishing man and what they had been told, "Dix I want you to pull as much information about this place as you can in the next thirty minutes," he said to the transhuman, handing him the address. Nodding Dix left the room and headed straight to his station.

"It's got to be a trap Princess," Mole grumbled lighting his cigar, Alec knew he was running out of cigars and made a mental note to swipe some more for Mole, after all the guy wasn't exactly pleasant to be around in general, but a Mole in withdrawal was not something he wanted to think about, ever. "The guy's probably one of White's men trying to draw us into a trap, probably to grab Max."

"I agree with Mole, Alec," Phoenix said, "I mean there's no way that White could have your genetic twin, Manticore only made one other person that looked like you and he's gone."

"I know," Alec replied, "it's probably a trap, but what if they really do have the guy I'm based off of? If White does have him, then it's my fault that he's there, it's my fault that he'll die."  
Ayden decided to give her opinion, "Even if it's a trap, they won't know how many of us are coming, they can't prepare for us. I say we go in, it'll be chance to kick some Familiar ass, and maybe we can kill White." Ayden was always the most reckless of Alec's old unit, always rearing for a fight.

"We're not going in there without any tactical advantage," Max cut in, glaring at Ayden, the two transgenic girls really didn't like each other. They never had.

"That's why Dix is getting information on the building I'm not an idiot, and I didn't miss out on tactics 101 like some people." Ayden sneered.

"No you're the one that wasn't smart enough to get the hell out of dodge when you had the chance," Max sneered right back referring to the fact that she'd jumped the fence at Manticore before their treatment got any worse.

"Ayden, Max that's enough," Alec ordered, "if we're going in there tonight then I won't have us arguing at all. If you can't get along you're not going," he shot a look at Ayden and when Max smirked he looked at her, "I'm talking to you too Max. You forget I'm in charge now." Max scowled at him and Ayden grinned at her CO.

"I'll be good as gold Boss Man," she replied.

"Max?" Alec asked.

"Fine."

-

Alec rolled his eyes at the two and was about to continue when Dix rushed back in, "Alec you have to see this!" he headed back the way he came and the group followed.

"What is it Dix?" Alec asked.

"Well I'm still getting the blueprints on the address but I ran a search on the surrounding area and found this hover-drone picture..." he moved the picture to the HUD that Logan had set up for him and zoomed in. There on the screen was White standing over the body of someone that looked exactly like Alec, smirking as he ordered his men to move the body. It was at that point that Alec put on a mask of cold indifference, Castiel hadn't been lying and now an innocent civilian was going to die because of him.

"Well I'll be damned," Mole muttered, "looks like the vanishing man really was telling the truth, about something at least."

Alec looked at Dix, "find the blueprints to the place, we move out in an hour.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Anyway before you review for me, the subject has already been broached so I figure why not go with it. This is going to be Dean/OFC Alec/OFC M/L fic and my problem is that there are of course subtle differences between Alec so their taste in women, while similar, won't be identical. So Ayden and Phoenix, who do you think should go with who? Phoenix is the more reasonable of the two, the one that plans first before rushing headfirst into everything. I guess she's the nicer of the two. But Ayden is reckless, she isn't the type to make plans, she prefers to just react to the situation really, and she's much more temperamentel than Phoenix, she can also be really mean when she wants to be. So I just wanted to get your thoughts on who should be paired up, I already have an idea, but I just want to see what you think... So anyway, thanks for taking the time to read, could you just take a little more time to review?**


	5. Getting Dean

**timetowaste247: we must have been on the same wavelength because having Alec sort out his feelings a little is exactly what I did. As for letting people figure out what was going on with Alec and Dean at the beginning as opposed to telling them, well I thought about at first but it didn't really seem to fit with the way I'm going with this part. Besides I only told you what Castiel thought was supposed to happen, who says it's true? Actually who says it's not? So far you only know Castiel's reasoning, what happens because of this is something that you're going to have to figure out on your own... thanks for the review! **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Personally I'm not really a fan of M/A fics unless they've been written really well, mainly because Ben was Max's brother and it's clear that she doesn't feel that way about any of her brothers. I figured it might be a little too weird for her to deal with. Although I'm not particularly fond of Max/Logan pairings either, because it always feels like Logan will put the Eyes Only job before her, but hopefully I can write their pairing well enough so that you won't hate it. And I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wait to find out what powers Dean has! Thanks for the review!****

* * *

**

Alec sat behind the CO's desk, propped his feet up on it and leant back in his chair; he had a twin, not just a normal twin but the one his DNA was based off of. Max and Mole were getting their gear while Phoenix and Ayden were getting changed; he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this. He looked up at the knock on the door and his girls walked in without an invite, Ayden pushed his feet off the desk and sat down in front of him while Phoenix perched herself on his lap, "So... you've been awfully quiet on this whole genetic twin thing," Phoenix looked up at him.

"What do you expect me to say?" Alec asked.

"Alec you're about to meet the man that's the reason for your existence, if you want to get all technical about it then you're about to meet your family. I know you act clueless but you sure as hell aren't," Ayden said, "C'mon Boss Man, what's going in that head of yours? We're your girls remember? You're supposed to tell us everything."

Alec eyed them both for a moment before nodding, "If this is real...if that guy that White was standing over really is human, if that guy Castiel was telling the truth then...they never taught us how to deal with this in Manticore. I mean sure Max has met her clone but Sam's a transgenic, this guy Dean, if he's human then it's going to be my fault he's dead. If everything Castiel says is true then he really is...family... I've already lost so much." He cut himself off and looked away.

"Hey," Phoenix cupped his cheek and made him face them, "we're here for you Alec, just talk to us."

"Ever since we set up in TC Max has been going on about finding her birth mother, a woman that's not even genetically related to her and Max still thinks of her as family. I have to tell you I've been thinking the same thing lately I don't know why but I've been thinking about where I came from, who I came from and this guy is the closest I'll get to a real brother, hell this guy could have a family- I could be related to Ordinaries, I could have a- a normal family and I don't know. I lost Rachel, then Biggs and CeCe, I don't want to lose anymore, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Because even if Castiel was telling the truth, this guy might think I'm a freak, a monster-"

"Ok let's just say, hypothetically speaking of course, Castiel is telling the truth, the man in there is just an older, completely human version of you, I reckon once he gets over the whole freaky 'I have a clone' factor, he'll come around. After all, who doesn't love that face right boss?" Ayden smirked at him knowing that his 'chick flick' moment was over.

Alec smiled at her, "You alright now Alec?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm always alright girls, you should know that by now. Although I'd be a lot better if you two had come in wanting something other than to talk," he gave them a suggestive look and was rewarded with two smacks on the head.

"Alec you're such a pervert!" Phoenix whined jumping out of his lap.

"Oh you guys are no fun," he grinned and the girls hightailed it out of the room before he could say anything more.

* * *

The four X5s, Mole and Talia an X6 stood around the table looking down at the layout of the building. "Phoenix how do you propose we go in?" Alec asked, back at Manticore he was the tactical expert in his unit, built with the ability to pick out weaknesses of areas in seconds. She could also run through any number of battle simulations in her head and calculate the probability of each of them succeeding given the worst case scenario.

"Well the roof isn't going to be guarded, but if we scale the building we're most likely to be spotted. The sewers won't be heavily guarded but it is likely we'll spot a familiar or two, it's our best option. Now there'll probably be patrols, standard timing for a place like this is a guard passes a certain point every seven minutes, if we get seen we're done for. So Mole if we stick you on the roof of a nearby warehouse you can be our sniper, Talia can be our lookout just outside the place you can get rid of the body before it gets spotted." She looked up at the transhuman and X6 and when they nodded she continued, "Okay so we head along this left path in the sewer and it will take us into a storage room in the back, once we're inside we can split up. There's a vent system accessible to us from there and once it splits off, Max and Alec you two can take the left and Ayden and I will take the right. After that we'll have to play it by ear, there are just too many places the vent goes and we're just gonna have to take a wild guess, I have no idea where they're stashing this guy. Got it?"

Alec and Ayden nodded but Max spoke up, "What if we can't use the vents? What if they're blocked off? And what if the Ordinary is on the main floor of the warehouse? It's obvious that would be the Familiar's base of operations and that means it'll be the most guarded."

Ayden cut in, "If the vents are out we'll just have to use our mad cat burglaring skills, and if he's guarded we'll just have to take them out won't we?" she sneered at Max.

"Ayden," Alec warned and in response all he received was a roll of her eyes, "If the vents are taken out of the equation we'll split up, all four of us, it'll will be harder for them to spot us. If that's all it's time to move out."

* * *

Dean groaned as two Familiars dragged him back towards the room he was in before, ever since White had cut him with that weird knife he hadn't been feeling so hot, and it was getting worse. Unfortunately because of that, he'd been recaptured shortly after his escape. The Familiars had tied his hands with rope this time, no lock for him to pick, not that he had a paperclip to pick it with, now all he could do was sit and wait and pray that whoever or whatever brought him back needed him alive.

-

The four X5s walked as quickly and quietly as possible, and Max had had it with Ayden, the girl wasn't even saying anything to her but she was pissing off 'the chosen one', it was in the way Ayden looked at Max. The glares, the roll of her eyes, the sneers, it was completely and utterly pissing her off and the longer she was down there with the younger X5 the more it pissed her off. What made it worse was the fact that neither Phoenix nor Alec seemed to notice, either that or they just didn't care, Max had no idea how they managed to work with her. Turning the corner they were confronted with two Familiars, and before Max even had the chance to think about it both Alec and Ayden were blurring forwards and dodging the Familiars' blows, before quickly snapping their necks. Max was stunned by the efficiency of the two, almost as if they were one with each other, but she had to fight the urge to shudder at the fact that they had killed the Familiars with such ease, there was no remorse on either of their faces and she was reminded of a time when she was forced to kill for Manticore, she was reminded of Ben; the brother who had found the hunt, the kill so exhilarating.

Phoenix looked at the three, "Clock's ticking now, once they find those bodies we're screwed. Nodding the transgenics blurred the rest of the way there, knowing that there would be no more guards in the sewers.

-

Max drug herself through the vent after Alec willing him to go faster, she wanted out of that tiny space fast, it reminded her too much of her reindoctrination with Renfro back at Manticore. "Alec would you hurry your ass up!" she whispered.

Grinning he looked back, just for a second, "Really Max I know you have an obsession with my ass but now is not the time or the place."

"Alec if you don't hurry up you won't be able to sit on your ass for a week!" she replied scowling.

"Patience Maxie is a virtue."

"One that I don't have right now, I swear Alec-"

"Damn it Max I got it, but in case you haven't noticed we just came up to a crossroads, I'm figuring where to go next! Jesus I would have been better off going with Ayden!" he muttered, deciding to turn a corner this time, signalling the end of the conversation.

Unfortunately for him, Max didn't pick up on it, "I don't understand how you can even work with her, she's rude, she bitchy and she bites everyone's head off for no reason!"

"Doesn't she sound familiar to you Max? Besides, she's not bitchy to everyone, just you, and I guarantee you that if any of your brothers and sisters decide to join us she'll treat them like she has you."

"What the hell for, I've never done anything to her!"

"Your unit left Max," he took a right and headed down a long stretch of the vent, "you didn't stop to think once about what would happen to us, all the clones got it the worst. The reindoctrination I mean, they wanted to make sure your rebellion wasn't genetic, Ayden lost a brother because of Psy-Ops, they tortured him until the point of death and then when they realised their mistake they let him go out into the forest, where Delta unit hunted and killed him. Ayden was closer to Roman than she was to me if you can believe it, and then once we were out of Psy-Ops we were split up, no more bunking in the same room, no more crawling into our brother or sisters bed when we were having a seizure, no more communication between the unit other than training. Phoenix, Roman, Ayden and I were tight, we took care of each other and once that was taken away from us she changed, it was like she was a better soldier after that, that's what Lydecker thought. Truth was she just became a better killer, she became better at hiding her hate, not for Manticore, but for your unit, if she were to show you how she really felt about you, you'd be dead."

He halted at a wider area of the vent and looked down, there beneath him was his twin, bound to chair and bloodied beyond compare, "Alec I'm-"

"Stow it Max, we have a mission to complete, he's down there." He nodded to the open vent and she squeezed her way past him to take a look.

"I'll untie him, you stay up here and if anyone comes in take them out," she whispered dropping to the ground and hurrying behind the older man.

-

"So," Phoenix started, looking back at her sister before turning a corner, "since when did you become and believer in vanishing men and all they had to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ayden replied.

"The hell you don't, I don't know what happened to you when you cut fence but you changed, normally you would have been telling Alec to ignore this weird message and let the Ordinary die. What changed you?"

"I just have a feeling about this okay, I haven't changed."

"Yes you have! You barely tell me anything anymore, and you go out at night and don't come back for days on end, it's like you're a whole different person now!"

"Phoenix now is not the time to having this discussion, let's just get this guy out of here and you can finish your inquisition then."

Huffing Phoenix turned another corner and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but when we get back to TC I expect some answers!"

* * *

Max cut through the ropes tying Dean to the chair and moved to lift him up when Ames White stepped through the door, "Well, well, 452, I knew bringing 494 here was a good idea," he smirked as her head shot up in alarm. "You know your boy here was really too easy to capture, I thought they trained you to be soldiers but I guess I was wrong, he didn't even sense me coming, didn't even put up a fight. And now, thanks to this," he pulled out the ceremonial knife from his belt, "he's going to die soon anyway."

Max smiled at him, "I got news for you White, this isn't 494," she looked up at the opening in the vent that White was now standing under and her grin got wider, "That is."

White looked up a little too late and was rewarded with the 6 foot 1 transgenic landing on top of him, the ceremonial knife went skidding to the side as the two men fought, "Get him outta here!" Alec yelled, almost positive that the noise would have attracted attention by now, suddenly the door burst open and two more Familiars rushed into the room. Max dropped Dean and ran at them, using the distraction White flung Alec off of him and grabbed the knife from the floor. Turning he just managed to dodge a kick aimed at his head by the transgenic and slashed towards him with the knife. Alec feinted to the right but didn't manage to ward off the blow fully and the knife slashed across his side. Ducking from another blow Alec knocked the feet out from under the Familiar just as Ayden and Phoenix rushed into the room. Grabbing a chair Phoenix landed a hard blow across White's head knocking him out once again before joining her sister in aiding Max. Alec grabbed his twin and hefted him across his shoulder and the group sprinted out of the room as fast as they could. Making a series of lefts and rights they found themselves on the main floor of the warehouse being surrounded by Familiars, "Oh crap," Alec said. Just as he spoke there was a quick flash of light and all four transgenics and Dean were outside of the warehouse several metres away from it.

"What the hell?" Phoenix asked, wobbling slightly on her feet.

Ayden looked around and smiled a little, "Thanks Cas," she murmured before turning to her teammates,  
"Whatever that was, let's just thank God for small favours and get the hell out of dodge."

The other two girls nodded, "I agree," Phoenix said looking up at Alec, "Are you alright Boss? You don't look so hot."

Alec didn't get the chance to reply because the moment she asked was the moment his legs gave out and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well there you have it, please review!**


	6. The Existence of Ghosts

**Okay first let me say how sorry I am that it's been like over a year since I updated! I'm pretty sure that those of you who story alerted this won't even remember what this was about but I promise I'll do my best to not go this long without posting again. The next chapter will be up sometime this week I swear.**

**Reviewers:  
Dark-Supernatural-Angel: thank for the review firstly and yes because Alec fell into unconsciousness he did drop Dean. As for why Cass didn't zap them to TC, I've given him a weak excuse sort of, personally I think that after a year of watching over Ayden and fourteen years of trying to break into hell simultaneously BTW, he was just being annoying because he could you know, I mean Ayden is bound to get on everyone's nerves at some points, even an Angel's.**

**throwerpro: Thanks for the review, and no Ayden is not an Angel, because Alec's known her since Manticore, she's just a plain old Transgenic...if Transgenics can be plain...hmm**

**the lonely shepherd: Thank you for the review.**

**SPNkitkat: Thanks so much for the review, I love knowing people don't think I'm just writing nonsensical drivel.**

**Porta-Viator: Thanks for the review and let me know what's confusing for you and I'll try to clarify it for you.**

**Tagrea: Thank you, I'm very glad you did.**

**wizziewoo123: Yep Ayden already knows Cas, I explain how in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Kezza Kerri: Thanks for the review.**

**YukiAme: Thanks for the review, I'm definitely planning on finishing this story so don't worry.**

**Kristina: I'm happy you like it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the review.**

**Guiltypleasures exposed: Thanks for the review, I'm happy I could make it interesting.  
**

**Okay so reviewer thanks are done, so without further ado, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Ayden shoved open the door to the infirmary heaving the dead weight of Dean Winchester onto a bed before collapsing in a chair. While Dean wasn't heavy for a transgenic by any standards, she could bench press a Buick for crying out loud! Angel transport had never sat well with her stomach and she was doing her very best not to chuck up her lunch on the floor. It seemed like it may have been a transgenic thing because Max and Phoenix were not feeling to hot either. In fact she was debating whether she should go to the roof of the space needle and give Cas a little piece of her mind. If he could transport them out of the building then the least he could have done was take them all the way to TC, she figured it was a sick joke of the Angel's, not that he'd had much of a sense of humour to start with, but being stuck watching over a band of transgenics and hanging out with her for the better part of year had to have had some sort of effect on him right? Thinking about it she wondered if he knew their van would break down on the way back and that the group would have to sneak their way through sector points dragging two dead weights and hiding Mole as they went along, to her it sounded more up Zachariah's alley than anything. Cas was a much nicer Angel than the others she'd had the 'privilege' of meeting, note her sarcasm.

Mole came in moments after her and dropped Alec onto a bed next to Dean, neither of the twins looked so good. They were pale, and shaking and sweat was pouring down their foreheads, had she known that Alec was going to get infected with the snake blood she never would have let him go to get Dean, she would have gone alone. But Cas had decided that she shouldn't even know that Alec had a clone, or rather that Alec was a clone. She was kind of pissed, she had put her trust in Castiel on more than one occasion, she had put her _faith_ in Castiel and he couldn't trust her with something like this? Alec was her CO, he was her unit, her family, didn't Castiel realise just what that meant? Didn't he realise how much the people of TC depended on Alec? What would happen to them if Alec didn't get better? She'd seen her kind infected with the snake blood before, but not one of them had gotten as sick as Alec, he looked to be quite literally on death's door and there was nothing she could do for him.  
_  
'No,'_ she shook her head, _'There is something I can do for him, I will not let him die, I will not lose more family! I'm going to find Castiel and make him fix Alec!'_ she thought determinedly. She wasn't about to let the familiars take away anything she cared about, and she definitely cared about Alec. Standing up, she pushed all thoughts of sickness out of her mind and headed for the door, _'Cas you better answer my call.'_

She needed to run, she needed to burn off some of her excess energy or else she'd end up beating the Angel's host half to death with no results. "Ayden!" Phoenix called, seeing her sister on her way out of the infirmary, "We need to talk."

"Not now, I'll be back later," she tried to push open the door but Phoenix stood in her way.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Alec's beyond sick and I think it's time you told me what's up with you, we never leave each other when a member of our unit's sick."

"Damn it Phoenix! I don't have time for this!" she clenched her fists, she didn't want to hurt her sister but if

Phoenix didn't move out of the way she'd end up in an infirmary bed next to Alec. "Move out of the way."

"No! This is exactly what I was talking about before you've changed, what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself at all, and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

Sighing Ayden unclenched her fists, "Fine I'll tell you, but first I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Phoenix asked a little confused, it's not like Ayden had done something that made her angry, she was just worried about her sister.

"This," Ayden muttered before putting all of her strength into a punch that sent Phoenix flying across the room, before Mole could react Ayden had blurred out of the room and hopped over the fence of TC.

* * *

"Castiel! CASTIEL!" Ayden screamed from the top of the Space Needle, "Castiel if you don't get your ass down here right now so help me-"

"I'm right here Ayden," Castiel spoke from behind her.

Whirling to face him she growled, "Castiel you are going straight to TC and healing Alec."

"Ayden-"

"No I don't care why you did this, I just want this fixed, Alec's my family and I'm not letting him die just because you have some twisted notion that he's going to help save the world, in case you hadn't noticed, Lucifer's not free, and he's not going to be and so you are going to go and heal him before he dies!"

"I am sorry Ayden, I cannot get involved anymore than I am permitted, Alec and Dean have to heal on their own."

"But they're not going to! Alec may be a transgenic but he's not healing, even the worst reactions to the snake blood haven't been as bad as his! If you don't do something then he'll _die_ and so will your little champion of heaven. And then where will you be huh? Up shit creek without a paddle."

"Ayden, to break the rules given to me, so severely would not be stood for, not only will I fall from grace but both men would probably be made sick again, even worse than they are at present."  
Clenching her jaw she breathed heavily in an attempt to calm herself down, when she was sure she wasn't going to anything rash she looked into the angel's eyes, showing him just how serious she was, "Fine, don't heal Alec, but I swear to you Castiel, if he dies because of your stupid mission, nothing and no one will be able to stop me from tearing down the gates of heaven and killing every last angel up there, I'll set Lucifer free myself, I mean it."

Castiel looked at her, his stare unwavering, he knew she was telling the truth, he knew if one more member of her family was taken from her she would snap, and she would stop at nothing to destroy everyone and everything that had hurt her. "I understand Ayden but I cannot aid you any further in this, I already broke the rules by getting you out of the warehouse, you were supposed to do it yourselves. There is one thing you must do though," he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, "Go to sector four, by the old apartment complex next to the hospital is a storage facility, most use it to sleep in nowadays but Dean found an empty one to put his car in, it's the fourth one down from the entrance, go find his car and take it back to Terminal City."

"You're kidding me right? The place is probably crawling with White's men and you want me to risk my ass for some car? For a guy I don't even know!"

"If you don't get it, when Dean wakes up he will, and is liable to be captured again, the car is to Dean like Alec is to you, family, do this for me."

Sighing Ayden snatched the keys from his hand and turned on her heel to leave, "You owe me for this Cas," she muttered sliding through the broken window in the Needle and heading down to the bottom of the building.

"One more thing," Cas called "There's a haunting in Sector One you might want to check out." The only response he received was a middle finger from Ayden as she left.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell's gotten into her!" Phoenix said to Mole nursing her jaw with an icepack. "She's in trouble, she's got to be, we'd split up a little while after Manticore. When we met up again six months ago I thought things would be great but she's different. Something's wrong."

"She knocked you clear across the room I'd say something's more than wrong!" Mole replied.

"When she comes back we're going to have to lock her down," Max pointed out.

"I know," Phoenix sighed, "Ayden needs to explain what the hell is going on with her."

* * *

Ayden walked through the storage area until she found the one that hid Dean's car, she jerked the door open and her eyes widened, "Hello beautiful," she murmured, walking up to it she ran a hand lovingly over the hood. "Well sweetheart, your daddy can't be here right now so I'm gonna take care of you." Unlocking the Impala she slid in and stroked the wheel, "I'll take you to Dean, just as soon as I deal with this haunting." Yes she was aware she was talking to a car but it wasn't just any car, it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. She may be Manticore but she knew classic cars and this one, was pure beauty.

She drove into Sector One and stopped in front of an old warehouse realising that Castiel never told her where the actual haunting was taking place, sighing she pulled out her cell and called Logan. "Ayden?" he asked.

"Yeah, listen Logan I figure Max has told you about what happened in the infirmary but I really don't have time to get yelled at right now. I need you to pull all the police reports for Sector One and give me the ones that involve unusual deaths."

_"What's this for? What are you up to Ayden?"_

"Logan I already told you I can't go into it right now, just do this for me please!" with that she hung up, hoping that she hadn't just made a mistake.

About half an hour later Logan had called her with what she needed, and now she was creeping into an abandoned warehouse with a shotgun in her hands hoping that whatever ghost was haunting this place wasn't seriously pissed off, she really couldn't deal with that right now.

* * *

"Max that's where she'll be, I'm sure of it," Logan spoke into the phone, "There's no other reason she would have asked me for the address."

Snapping the phone shut, Max looked over at Phoenix, she would have preferred to bring in Ayden on her own and blow off a little steam all at the same time, but Phoenix had insisted that she come along. "So how'd you want to do this?" she asked as Phoenix stared up at the building.

"A floor by floor sweep, we stick together, check if there is anyone else in the building, and if there is then we're gonna have to deal with Ayden when we get back to TC.

"You and me?" Max asked a little surprised that Phoenix would include her in any plans she made.

"You and I," Phoenix replied correcting Max, "And no, when I say we, I mean me and the boss man, when he wakes up that is."

Max scowled at the younger girl but didn't fail to notice the small tremor in her voice when she mentioned Alec. "He'll be fine you know, Alec's always alright."

"No he's not, be he will be alright this time," Phoenix muttered before heading into the building.

Max followed her and watched as she pulled out a 9mm and swept it along the length of the first room, "We should split up," Max commented, she really wasn't a fan of either of Alec's girls.

"Well if you didn't freak out every time someone tried to hand you a gun we would," Phoenix replied, "but as it stands I'm the only one out of us that is armed and you're going to be with _me_ while we're in unfamiliar surroundings."

The pair continued searching the floors before hearing a very familiar scream and a crash coming from above them, "Let's go!" Max said and blurred in the direction of the noise, Phoenix followed, quickly overtaking the other Transgenic and kicked open the door at the stairwell, she swept into the room like a hurricane looking for any sign of her sister.

* * *

Ayden groaned as she pushed herself out of the debris, it was just her luck that she got the pissed off murdered ghost, from the information Logan had given her the ghost in question was a girl who was violently raped and killed by the security guard of the building. The body in question was cremated a year before the Pulse but there'd been unexplained deaths in the area ever since the Pulse happened. Which meant that the spirit was angry enough to be woken even after it's body had been destroyed. She picked up the sawed off shotgun she'd found in Winchester's trunk and let her eyes run over the contents of the room, there was something in here that the spirit didn't want her getting a hold of, clearly whatever it was would destroy the angry dead girl once and for all.

Spinning around she pointed the gun at the stairwell when she heard the door fly open, "Ph-Phoenix? What the hell are you doing here?" as Max appeared behind her Ayden groaned again, "And why the fuck did you bring _her_?"

"Ayden put the gun down," Phoenix ordered pointing her weapon at her sister, "There is something clearly wrong with you and we're going to deal with it right now."

"C'mon Nix we both know you're not gonna shoot me, we can talk later, right now I'm busy and you two need to get out of here."

"I thought you'd never hit me, I'm your sister Ayden and you're lying to me, all the time, and I've had enough, you're going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you and you're going to tell me now!"

Ayden opened her mouth to reply but saw the ghost appear right behind Max, "Look out!" she yelled but it was too late, Max was thrown across the room into Ayden, this ghost was seriously pissed. Phoenix gasped and pointed her gun at the ghost before shooting at it, nothing happened and she flew into the wall behind her, moaning as her back hit the bricks. Ayden shoved Max off of her and shot the ghost it dissipated and the younger girl ran to check on her sister, "Phoenix? Phoenix! Are you ok?"

Phoenix moaned again as she sat up a little straighter, "What the hell was that?" she said staring up at Ayden.

"I second that question," Max stated brushing herself off.

Ayden looked at both of the girls for a moment, before she could feel the room get colder, "Shit," she muttered, "no time now," she handed Phoenix the shotgun, "your gun doesn't work," she stated before pulling out a knife, the blade was made out of pure iron and handed it over to Max, "it gets close to you, stab it, it'll disappear for a bit. Nix you need to cover me while I find a way to get rid of that bitch, let's go." They followed Ayden as she moved quickly through the room, whatever was keeping the spirit here had to be on this floor, the spirit was the most violent here, like it knew what Ayden was trying to do. The ghost appeared again this time behind the shortest girl and before Phoenix could shoot at it, it had Ayden up by the throat and was slamming her up against the wall, Ayden whimpered as she felt her head impact the mortar time and time again, and just before the ghost was shot again it span around with her in its grasp and threw her as hard as it could at the wall and this time Ayden went straight through it, causing it to collapse around her.

"Ayden!" Phoenix yelled as she saw the wall fall on her sister, "Max get her out of there now!" Max blurred to the wall and started picking through the bricks and cement as quick as she could while Phoenix stayed with her back to Max keeping an eye on the room. Meanwhile Ayden groaned and dragged herself out of the rubble and looked around in confusion, this room wasn't on any of the blueprints that Logan had sent her which meant that no one knew about it, she grabbed onto some material that hung from the wall and used it try and pull herself up, unfortunately it wasn't very secure and came down with her, covering her head to toe in dust.

"Ugh!" she coughed as she pushed the old material off of her and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh fuck my life!" she whined rolling over so she could get up, once she was stable on her feet she looked around the room and gasped, the material she'd been holding had been acting as a cover for a set of chains that had clearly been used to keep someone prisoner. Looking down at her hands she freaked as she realised that the material she was holding was actually tarp covered in dried blood, sure she was a soldier, but a security guard had taken an innocent girl, tied her up, raped and tortured her beyond what anything at Manticore could prepare them for. She knew without a doubt that the tarp was what the ghost was still attached to, she looked around the room for another exit but found that it had clearly been blocked off, and Transgenic strength aside, she didn't think that she could get out any other way than the way she came in. Heading back over to the rubble, Ayden started pulling out large chunks of cement when she heard a scream come from the other side of the wall.

"Phoenix!" Max yelled as the gun was ripped from the younger girl's hands and she was tossed aside, leaving rubble where it was, Max ran after the ghost but was stopped by an invisible hand and slammed up against the wall, the spirit twisted Max's arm so that she dropped the iron knife and grinned at the girl.

Ayden sped up trying to get out of the room, she needed to set the tarp on fire but she couldn't until she was out of the room, when there was a small hole she pushed through it roughly bringing the tarp with her, "Hey!" she yelled to the spirit, "I think it's time for you to go!" The spirit dropped Max and appeared in front of Ayden but it was too late, the tarp had alright been set alight and the ghost screamed as she was engulfed in flames before disappearing.

Phoenix pushed herself up against the wall and looked over at her sister, "Ayden, you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

* * *

The former leader of TC had been in Alec's office for about four hours with Ayden, Phoenix, Logan and Mole as the youngest...and smallest Transgenic explained the world of the Supernatural to them, if it wasn't for the fact that Max and Phoenix had seen and felt a ghost first hand they would have been calling serious bullshit.

"So let me get this straight, you knew about Alec's clone and him getting him hurt and you let it happen!" Phoenix yelled.

"What? No I had no idea Alec had a clone, or DNA donor until we saw his picture on that hoverdrone, and I sure as hell didn't know that Alec was going to get hurt, if I'd known I'd have gone and got him out on my own, Alec's family, I'd never hurt him like that Nix."

Sighing Phoenix nodded and sat back down, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just, it's Alec, you know?"

"I get it," Ayden nodded, "But I did know who Castiel was, I figure out who gave us the information when Max and Boss Man told us about his message and gave us his description, it's why I didn't oppose us going in before we even had proof. Cas would never lie about anything, but trust me, the first thing I did after getting Alec and Dean here was rip Cas a new hole, I mean I know he doesn't trust you guys yet, but he's been with me for the past six months, I thought he would have trusted me enough to at least give me full disclosure about his plans. But you have to believe me, if it wasn't Cas that sent us I never would have let any of you go."

"I still don't believe this crap," Mole snarled, "Ghosts and demons, they're not real, and clearly you've all been doing some really bad weed." Before anyone could reply the lights in the room flickered and a few bulbs burst before Castiel appeared before them, "What the fuck!" Mole stood and pointed his signature shotgun at the Angel and Ayden pushed it down.

"Forget it Mole, all that'll do is piss him off, and no one wants a pissed off Angel on their tail, you get me." Ayden said before turning to Castiel, "What are you doing here Cas? Oh and BTW, that means by the way, you didn't tell me that the spirit I had to get rid of was majorly pissed off, I cracked two ribs!"

Ayden got the distinct impression from the look that the Angel shot her, that he was amused, "My apologies, I thought it would have been easy for someone with your abilities."

Ayden's eyes widened as she stared at him, "Are you...mocking me? Wh-Ho- I didn't know you could even do that, I didn't know you knew _how_ to do that!"

"I've spent nearly a year watching over you Ayden, I think I picked up a few things, as for why I'm here, there is clear doubt in this room and I'm here to clear it up." He turned to look at Mole, "Supernatural beings exist, in every form, we have existed long before man walked the earth and you have faced them already."

"Wait what?" Phoenix asked, "I know Ayden's kicked some supernatural ass before but I know for a fact that none of us have ever seen let alone fought a supernatural being, not including yourself."

"How do you think that Ames White and the Familiars are so strong? What do you think makes it so they can't feel pain?" Cas turned to Max, "You yourself have seen a high priestess of the Familiars, didn't you notice her eyes?"

"Of course I noticed them, they were yellow-"

"Wait they were yellow?" Ayden asked Max, "Why didn't you let any of us know?"

"Alec and I knew," Logan cut in, "I didn't think that it was all that important."

"The only creatures I know of with yellow eyes, that aren't snakes, are demons, stronger than your average demons, so I'd say it was pretty damn important! Do you not understand how much danger you were in, it's a miracle that you survived! Right Cas?" Ayden looked up at the Angel but found that he had disappeared, "I hate it when he does that."

Before anyone else could say anything Luke came rushing in to the office, "Winchester's awake," the first one out of the room was Ayden, she was off like a shot, knowing that the first thought that would come to Dean's mind when confronted with an unconscious slightly younger version of himself would be shapeshifter, and she knew he'd try to kill Alec.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up this week but please review I know I suck at posting things frequently but I promise I'll be better honest!**

**Quick side note, how much does it suck that we in the UK don't get to see new Supernatural until June! It's a freaking tragedy!**


	7. Dean's Awakening

**Reviewers:**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: First thanks for the review and to answer your questions – I can't tell you who's going to be with Dean and Dean 2.0, but I've pretty much decided unless I suddenly change my mind so I can't tell you whether you're right or wrong there. I know leaving you hanging was mean of me but hey at least I updated now, when I should be doing coursework BTW. We haven't gotten into Dean telling Ayden about hell so you're going to have to wonder a little longer in that regard...hmm when you think about it I'm really not answering many questions here am I? Um well I'm sticking with the Supernatural time line right up until Dean gets dragged to hell so Azazel is dead, but I figured if there was more than one demon with white eyes then there probably was more than one demon with yellow ones, so the High Priestess is a different demon. And as for Dean waking before Alec, I'll answer that at the bottom of the reviewer's answers because more than one person asked and I'm not sure whether I'm going to go into detail about it in the story.**

**Huanted Darkling: New reviewer! I welcome you to the fold :) thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it, feel free to ask any questions you have about the story, because I'll answer, so long as it doesn't give away too much of the story.**

**Guiltypleasures exposed: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like Ayden, I think she's my favourite OC in the story so far, (I know I'm not supposed to have favourites as I create the OC's but I guess we have yet to go into as much depth with Phoenix as we have Ayden). I figured Cas gains a little humour from Dean when he spends so much time with the guy in Supernatural so why shouldn't he do the same when watching over a kick ass transgenic. I think as long as Dean believes that Sam's alive and ok then he would be able to handle the new USA, it probably makes it easier for a guy who was on the FBI's most wanted list to move around. Given that Cas sent Dean in Alec's direction so they could work together I figure Dean'll accept him as a brother, but you know that may or may not occur**_** eventually**_**. As for when Sam's turning up I can't tell you but I'll give ya'll a warning when we're getting close...if I remember. And I can't tell you if Dean and Alec get powers, and if so what they are...**

**Okay now as for why Dean woke up first, it is partially because he was infected first, but with a Transgenic's healing capability technically Alec should wake first. Of course John came from the familiar line, and his wife was picked out by the familiars, so his DNA does come straight from the familiar line. Whereas the only DNA Alec has from the familiars, as far as we know, is Dean's, and while all of the human in Alec is Dean, Alec has a whole bunch of other animal DNA mixed in with the human, mainly cat of course, I'm going with Jaguar DNA for Alec BTW, but anyway because half of his DNA isn't familiar then that part of him is having a hard time fighting off the infection. Hope that makes sense!**

**Quick question, how many years are between Dean and Sam again? I forget.**

**And don't hate me for the ending!**

**Okay so reviewer thanks are done, so without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Ayden burst into the infirmary with the others close at her heels and silently sent a prayer up to the heavens that she had closed the curtain between Alec and Dean's bed. The human in question was currently giving Dana a hard time, trying to get up and out of bed. "Look, really I appreciate you bringing me here, but I really have to go!" he said, he managed to stand for a few seconds before his legs gave out.

But before he hit the ground Ayden was at his side with her arms wrapped around his large frame. "Easy there dude, I know you want out of here, but trust me when I say that right now you are nowhere near healthy enough to leave yet."

Dean looked at the girl wondering how she could possibly manage to hold up his weight when she was so tiny compared to his 6 foot 1, as she helped him sit down he noticed that her top was low cut enough to give him a great view of her 'assets' smirking to himself he usually wouldn't check someone out so obviously, especially when they were helping him but according to those newspapers in the car he'd been out of the game for fourteen freaking years... the car! Where was it? Had that freak hurt his baby? If he had then Dean vowed that he would die a horrible, painful death. Clearing his throat he eyed the brunette for a moment before speaking, "And where is here exactly?"

"Terminal City, in Seattle Washington, you know where that is right?"

Dean nodded, his memory flashing back to one of the newspapers talking about a siege in Seattle, "If this is Terminal City then that makes you all-"

"Transgenics?" Mole piped up from the back, "you're damn right, you got a problem with that pretty boy?"

Dean's eyes snapped up to Mole and he automatically reached towards his back, for his piece, upon finding it gone he looked back up at the creature before him trying to figure a way out of his predicament. Ayden cursed herself for not keeping Mole back until she'd briefed the eldest Winchester on everything, she grabbed Dean's arms causing him to look at her, "Relax Dean, he's not a monster, he's one of us."

Dean's eyes widened in shock, "You know?"

"About demons? Yeah, look if you don't believe me then let me show you," she turned to Mole and gestured for him to come forward so that Dean could see his eyes, "Christo!" she said loudly causing the lizard man to look at her like she was crazy, "See? He's cool, but we should talk." And Dean nodded in agreement, Ayden looked back at the others, "alone, preferably, it'll be a lot easier for me to explain everything to Dean if I'm not being constantly interrupted by your questions." She looked pointedly at Max and Logan.

While Logan and Mole made to leave, along with Dana, Max and Phoenix stubbornly held their ground, "I'm not going anywhere," Max stated.

"Me neither," Phoenix said.

Ayden turned back to Dean rolling her eyes, "Of course you're not leaving," she muttered to herself making herself comfortable on the bed, "because trusting Ayden with anything remotely important is just impossible!" her words were low and while Dean heard them, had Max and Phoenix not been Transgenics they wouldn't have.

Phoenix's eyes softened at her sister's words, knowing how hard Ayden found it to fit in, in TC, "Ayden-"

"I'm sure I made it clear I didn't want you talking during this," the shorter girl said before casting Dean a look, "Now where the hell, am I supposed to start?"

"No wait," Phoenix said again, regardless of the fact that Ayden had put her through a wall earlier, she felt like she needed to let her sister do this on her own, "we'll go," she sighed.

Max raised a questioning eyebrow, "What the hell? No we're not!"

"_Yes_ Max _we are_," she grabbed Max's arm and dragged her out leaving the two Hunters to their business.

* * *

Ames White walked out of the new familiar stronghold grim faced, not only had X5-452 gotten away but she took X5-494 and his clone with her. The High Priestess had just finished talking with him and was clearly displeased with his performance with capturing and killing the Transgenic threat. If it weren't for his father he'd never be in the precarious position he was in now, and now thanks to his latest failure at ending 452's life he was getting _supervision_from the one man he hated as much as his father, Zachariah Black, Ames snorted at the thought, even in name they were complete opposites. How was he supposed to work with that fucking bastard watching over his every move? He stalked to his car and was about to get in when someone cleared their throat behind him, "Now Ames, don't tell me that you were going to run off before seeing me."

Ames resisted the urge to growl in disgust, and turned to face the person, "Zachariah," he said barely keeping his calm facade in place, "the High Priestess said you were meeting me at my office."

"Well of course, but I thought I'd stop by and see you first, you know just to say 'hi'," the dark haired man grinned, he knew just how much Ames despised him, ever since they were children he and Ames had been competition with one another. His bright blue glinted with amusement as Ames struggled to keep himself in check around the younger man.

"I have to get back to work before the others become suspicious Zachariah, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Fenos'tol Ames."

"Fenos'tol," Ames managed before climbing into his car and speeding off, he would have to find a way to derail Zachariah before the man in question could do anything to undermine his authority with his men, if he didn't then there was a very good chance that the High Priestess would find no other use for him and would end him.

Zachariah watched as Ames practically floored it out of the parking structure with a chuckle, he'd been waiting to be given the opportunity to work with Ames, or rather to supervise him, he could keep the other man in line so as not to destroy the plans he had already put into place.

* * *

"That's bullshit," Dean said looking at Ayden, "Angel's don't exist, I mean the one time I came across anything remotely angelic was when my brother and I ended up hunting a preacher turned ghost, a ghost that wanted to kill people by the way."

"Trust me Dean, I get it, in a world this screwed it doesn't make any sense that there would be any angels when there are so much evil out there, but they exist, I've had watching over me for a year, they really _do exist_. I mean think about it, if there's a hell, there has to be a heaven, if there are demons then there has to be angels, and if there's a devil, there is most definitely a God."

"Bu-"

"You believe in things that most people don't, because you've seen them, touched them, killed them, and I believe in them too, I've _hunted_them, same as you, just not as long. So you have to understand that when I met my first Angel I was seriously sceptical, but he proved me wrong, I mean I don't know of any other creature that can heal your body when you're on the brink of death, do you?"

"You were 'touched by angel'?" Dean snorted amusedly and Ayden rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm, "Hey watch the goods!" he protested.

"When I first met Castiel it was as a hunt was going south for me, I was on the trail of a Wendigo, I figured with my strength and speed I'd be fine, but I guess I really didn't take into account the whole 'perfect predator' thing, because it was just as fast as me, maybe faster, and it knocked my flamethrower from my hand and then next thing I knew I was waking up in a this creepy cave that smelled like blood and death. That thing had me tied up real good but I managed to dislocate both my shoulders and free myself-"

"Wait _both_your shoulders?"

"Yep," Ayden nodded grimacing at the memory, "totally not something I want to experience ever again, but anyway I managed to get free, it was dark out and the woods were like a favourite for campers so I think it was hunting more before it came back. And when I popped my shoulders back in place I managed to drag myself out of the cave, turned out it'd broken my ankle so I couldn't run. My spare gear was near a campsite and by the time I got there, there were people screaming and shouting as the Wendigo toyed with them. I distracted it while the Norms – that's uh normal people – fled and got my ass kicked so bad I thought I was going to die for sure, but on it's last run, it'd tossed me into a tree near my flame thrower and I grabbed it and lit the fucker up, but by that time I figured I had at a broken knee, dislocated elbow, snapped wrist, a concussion massive internal bleeding and at least six broken ribs, two of which punctured a lung. I was fading pretty fast when Cas just appeared above me, when I next woke up I was in my motel room, completely healed and he was there."

"The only way I'll believe it, is if I see it," Dean replied.

"Fair enough," Ayden shrugged, "but maybe you'll think a little differently when you see this," she reached into her bra causing Dean to raise an eyebrow, and pulled out the keys to the Impala. Dean's eyes zeroed in on the keys and his heart practically froze, they were the keys to _his baby_, "this beauty is currently sitting outside my apartment building, courtesy of yours truly and Cas of course."

Before she could say another word the keys were snatched from her hand and Dean's arms wrapped around her in a surprisingly strong hug, Ayden hesitated for a moment not used to such intimate contact when it didn't involve sex and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely and she suddenly realised Castiel wasn't exaggerating when said that the car meant as much to Dean as Alec and Phoenix meant to her. Crap Alec! How was she going to broach that subject with the Hunter? Chances are he would believe Alec wasn't evil without extensive proof, especially given the brief history that Castiel had given Dean, he been subject to a shapeshifter's misdeeds not once but twice, she figured on that subject Dean really was more shoot first ask questions later.

"S'no problem, just you know, thank Cas when you meet him, he's the one that told me to rescue the car."

The pair heard a groaning coming from next to them and Ayden realised that Alec could be waking, unthinkingly she pulled out of Dean's grip and rushed to the side of her fallen CO. He wasn't awake, in fact she wasn't sure that he was waking at all, he was moaning in pain and Ayden automatically reached for some morphine to still him, his skin was burning hot and sweat poured down his forehead and collected on his neck, sighing she carefully lifted his upper body and pulled off his T-shirt so as not to disturb him too much. Looking down as she put him back down she gasped in horror, "Oh my god!"

Unbeknownst to her Dean had heard her exclamation of horror and had managed to haul himself out of bed, this time more prepared for the wave of dizziness that would hit him, waiting until the room stopped spinning, he dragged his body those few steps around the curtain and stared at the person in the bed next to him, "What the hell?" he yelled and Ayden span around looking at him with wide eyes.

"Crap!"

* * *

**So there you have it, don't hate me for the ending! But please do review!**


	8. Questionable Shirtlessness

**I've got over 2000 hits! And a late celebration, here's another chapter, but first reviewers! **

_Oh and Dark Angel and Supernatural don't belong to me, if they did DA wouldn't have finished at two seasons and we in the UK would have seen the newest series of SPN by now._**  
**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: First of all no problem, you guys ask me questions I'll do my best to give you answers. And thanks for the info that makes Sammy 39! And yes I had to leave it there! It was like the perfect ending! I'm glad they weren't there for the talk too, I was in two minds about whether to let them stick around but I figured it would be easier for Ayden to explain things to Dean without them. The hug was my favourite part too, I just figured that without Sam around that car is Dean's life and he'd be grateful to anyone who saved it. You'll find out what's going on with Alec and his shirtlessness in this chapter, and I can't tell you who's getting together with who! But things should be getting coupley shortly. And when I first came up with Zachariah it totally didn't hit me that Zachariah's a freaking Angel in SPN but once I re-read my chapter it was like perfect for the story, I can't tell you whether this Zach is an evil Angel though, or just an evil Familiar, you guys are going to have to work that one out for yourselves. Thanks for the review!**

**Guiltypleasuresexposed: Like I said to DSA above you ask, I answer, it's like my job. Yes Dean has answers but Alec's not awake yet, he just ya know, groaned in pain, sorry :( Yes people knew that Alec was cut, he wasn't really stabbed with the knife just ya know slashed at, which means that they didn't need to take off his shirt before, cus Transgenics have that super special awesome healing! You'll find out the reason for the freakiness with Alec in this chapter and Dean's not so much funny in this chapter as completely freaked. OH! And BTW just cus you asked for him, I threw in a little Samuel Winchester for your viewing pleasure.**

**Okay so reviewer thanks are done, so without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

"What the hell Ayden?" Dean growled and staggered over to the bed.

"Dean listen-"

"No! What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you?" he yelled, he couldn't help himself and impulsively reached for Alec, his anger spurring him on.

Ayden grabbed his hands, "Dean he's Transgenic! He's got a barcode just like mine!"

"Let me the fuck go!" Dean yelled, he pushed her away and to his horror he watched as Ayden flew away from him and straight through a wall, the cement crumbled around her and Dean stared as she didn't move even a little. "A-Ayden?" when he didn't get a response for the first time since he was seven, he had no idea what to do, looking down he was reminded of the reason for his indescribable anger although now while important, it didn't seem crucial. Quickly he checked the back of his counterpart's neck and upon seeing the barcode rushed over to check on the unconscious girl, he had no idea where this sudden burst of energy came from, but the girl, he knew, wasn't a demon, "Ayden," he spoke, "Can you hear me?"

Mole and Phoenix headed back to the TC infirmary, they agreed that Ayden had been given enough time to talk to Dean, and they were both still wary of the older Alec look-alike, they pushed open the doors to the infirmary and Phoenix froze at the site, the first thing her eyes were drawn to was Alec's prone figure lying still unconscious on the bed, her jaw dropped at the site of him, "Hey birdie what's the hol- holy shit!" Mole exclaimed as he barged past her, "What the hell happened to him?"

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of Mole's voice and called them over to him and Ayden, "Hey! You need to help her – you need to get her out-"

Phoenix was over in flash before he could finish his sentence, "What happened?" she demanded as she removed some of the larger pieces of debris from Ayden's small body, she already been battered around by that ghost that day and Phoenix really didn't think that Ayden's body could take much more punishment.

Mole was over by them straight after Phoenix as he didn't possess quite as much speed as the X5, "I – I don't – I'm not that strong!" Dean met Phoenix's eyes worry evident on both of their faces, "How am I that strong?" he questioned, for the first time since he'd awoken in 2022 he looked lost, vulnerable, had he been turned into some kind of freak? Did he come back from hell wrong?

"What the hell did you do?" Mole snarled at him.

"I – he – he looks like me, and she tried to stop me from seeing, so I pushed her off, I can't have pushed her that hard!"

Phoenix looked up at Mole as their eyes widened in realisation, the only people who could survive being infected with the familiar's snake blood where people who were born to be familiars and Transgenics and the only people that were permanently affected by the blood save Max, and now she supposed Alec, were people _born _to be _familiars_. "Stay here with them," Phoenix started, "I'm going to get Dana and Max." With that she was up and out of the infirmary before Dean could blink.

"Is she...?"

"She's breathing, and her heartbeat's steady enough, chances are she's just unconscious," Mole sneered at Dean, resisting the urge to kill him, "she wakes up, if she wants you gone I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes, if she doesn't wake, you'll wish you were dead." He growled gesturing to the shotgun that seemed to be surgically attached to his arm.

Dean nodded but before he could respond Phoenix burst through the doors with Max and Dana in tow. Dana was the chief medical officer of the X5 series back at Manticore and so far her training had been extremely helpful in Terminal City. Quickly she checked over Ayden and had Mole help her to move the youngest Transgenic onto a stretcher and then onto a bed. "How is she?" Phoenix asked quietly as Dana checked her over.

Mole and Max were on the other side of the infirmary getting the exact story of what had happened out of Dean, and once Dean had explained the sudden burst of strength she paled considerably, coming to same conclusion that Phoenix but with one possibly terrifying thought. They'd thought that Alec would make it through the infection because he was a Transgenic, and if Dean had made it through then they figured that it would only be a matter of time before Alec woke up. But she realised he _hadn't_woken up yet, the other Transgenics that had been infected got past the sickness in a mere matter of hours, but not only had Alec not woken up, a human had done so before him.

"Pulse is steady but weak," Dana admitted, "and her breathing's a little too shallow for my liking, I think she cracked a rib or two and it's putting pressure on her lung, I've sent for two of the surgical team, they should be here shortly, we need to fix this before her lung is punctured. If it is I don't think that even _our_healing abilities could save her, and we don't have the equipment to deal with that type of internal damage."

Phoenix unconsciously gasped, her little sister couldn't die because of some wacked out guy's anger, her eyes moved over to Dean who was talking calmly now to Max but ever so often shooting glances between Ayden and Alec. _'Alec'_she thought to herself, she wished he would wake soon, especially since Dean had woken but shortly after she left the infirmary to get Dana, the reality of what had happened to him had really hit her.

She'd already figured that the ones who gained abilities from the snake blood were people who had _Familiar_blood in them, and that meant Dean had got to have been some sort of Familiar, but then why would White attack him? Sure he had Alec's face, and White seemed to have not known who Dean was but even he wasn't that stupid. If Dean was a Familiar, then Alec was part Familiar and it would explain why he wasn't waking up, sure he had Dean's DNA and Dean had woken, but Alec wasn't fully human, wasn't even close to it. Her throat closed up at the thought of losing him...her CO she reminded herself, he was just her CO and that wasn't likely to change any time soon, she didn't know what she would do if he died just because Manticore picked the DNA of a Familiar in order to make one of their perfect soldiers.

_'Perfect,' _she thought to herself, Alec would have scoffed at the thought, _'Not would have, would, Phoenix, he's not dead ye- he's not going to die!'_ she reminded herself, she didn't know why, but the past few months that they'd been at TC she'd been thinking on Alec a lot, and it was different from before but she wasn't sure how, now whenever she saw him she felt funny, like something was in her stomach _fluttering_ she sneered at the thought, fluttering! She was a godsdamned Super Soldier! She didn't flutter...but still she did feel different, and it worried her. Alec and Ayden were nigh on inseparable the first few months that they met up after Manticore went up, and while they had eased off on the togetherness some, they still wouldn't go a day without seeing each other. Sighing Phoenix turned her attention back to her unconscious sister, if Ayden _liked _Alec, then she wouldn't stand in her way. Chancing another quick look at Dean their eyes locked and she flushed, she had to admit, the government knew what they were doing when they picked him as a genetic donor.

* * *

Samuel Winchester sighed as he drove past a _'Welcome to Wyoming'_sign and waited for Ruby to pop back into the woman that was currently unconscious next to him, the woman in question was all but brain dead when it came to it, she could breathe on her own but that was about it, so Ruby couldn't leave it for very long or else the body would die. There'd been some strange activity in Gillette Wyoming and in Seattle Washington over the past few months and he and Ruby had decided to go and check it out. Well in truth Ruby had convinced him to check it out, saying that a case like this was too weird to pass up and that it was more likely than not that someone was going to get seriously hurt if they didn't take care of it. When she'd come to him and asked him to go with her to check this hunt out he'd been pretty surprised, he knew she was a demon and that she needed the hunt almost as much as his brother and father had needed it, right up until the point where it got them both killed, and in the exact same manner.

Deals with demons, both men really didn't trust anything that demons had to offer and yet they were both dead because of deals made with them. Sam wasn't really one to talk seeing as how he was and had been in a relationship with a demon for going on fourteen years now. But Ruby was different, he'd sang the very same tune when Dean was still alive and so far all she'd done was help him work through his brothers untimely death, and helped him hone his powers. And at some point in between all of that, Sam was sure that he'd fallen in love with Ruby, it wasn't the most conventional of relationships, especially since she didn't age, but she'd done absolutely nothing to prove Dean and Bobby right over all of these years and he doubted she ever would.

_'Bobby'_ he thought with a frown, after Dean had died the relationship between the two had been strained to the point where, when Bobby found out that Sam and Ruby were romantically involved he'd given the younger boy an ultimatum, and while Bobby had been a good friend over the years, a member of the family, Sam couldn't just push Ruby out of his life. That's not to say that he didn't miss Bobby, Dam regretted the way things went down between him and the man that he'd come to think of as a second father, it reminded him too much of how he and his real father had acted when Sam had chosen to forgo the 'family business' and go to Stanford instead, hell he didn't even know whether Bobby was still alive now. Sam fought the urge to call the older man at the thought, his throat closing up almost to the point where he couldn't breathe, he did love Bobby, almost more than his own father but the past couldn't be changed now. He chanced a look over at the still unconscious girl and wished that Ruby would hurry up checking out the place they were headed too, she'd keep him from dwelling on unpleasant thoughts. But maybe, if he had the time, and the guts, he could check out Bobby's before heading to Seattle, after all, at most it would just add another nine hours onto their journey.

* * *

Dean watched feeling guilty as Dana checked Ayden's blood pressure for what seemed to be the fiftieth time when Phoenix came up to stand beside him, she knew that technically her sister was severely injured because of him, but she knew that none of this would have happened had it not been for White and the fact that Transgenics existed. From the small amount that she had been told about the supernatural by Ayden, Dean would have more than likely freaked the second he saw Alec, regardless of the type of preparation he'd had, and not to mention Dean didn't know about his strength at the time he pushed Ayden away, so she couldn't stay mad at him. "She wouldn't want you to feel bad you know," she said startling the older man.

Dean looked over at her and frowned, "I did that, I hurt her, I shouldn't have pushed her away when she's helped me so much."

"True, but the way I see it, she probably figured that no matter how informed you were about Alec, you'd still freak. And let's be honest, she wouldn't even have been unconscious now if it hadn't have been for that ghost hunt she went on earlier today, and she got hurt cus she gave me and Max her weapons so that we could protect ourselves, if anyone's to blame it'll be us. If she had her weapons I doubt she would have been tossed through walls the amount of times she did today."

"Still, I did hurt her," Dean insisted.

"Well then you can repay her by not trying to kill Alec!" she replied carefully thinking that Dean was probably still a little skittish around him.

Dean shrugged, "He's a Transgenic, I checked for the barcode, I won't try to hurt him, you have my word on that. But what m'curious about are those tats, I mean does he know what those all mean?"

"You read them?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Just skimmed over them for a second, looks to be Cuneiform, it's about four thousand years old, I didn't know they made tattoos of that stuff."

"Dean, that writing just appeared on him, after he got cut with White's ceremonial knife, I didn't even know it was there until his shirt came off...why is his shirt off by the way?"

"You'll have to ask Ayden, but you said it just appeared?"

"It happened with Max as well, the guy who designed us, he used to be part of the Familiars and encoded a message into Max's DNA that appeared after she got cut, only difference here is that the writing appeared a lot quicker and it's a different language, Max's tats are Minoan."

Dean moved over to Alec's bed with Phoenix following him, his eyes traced the patterns on Alec's arms and nodded to himself, "It's definitely Cuneiform, mine's a little rusty, but if we can get picture's of it all, I can try to translate it, if not I can send it to a friend of mi- God I don't even know if Bobby's still alive." The reality of his situation was finally hitting him and Phoenix noticed.

"If you know his last address then I can get Dix or Luke to track him down on the net for you, it's a long shot seeing as how most records were wiped from the Pulse, but it's a good idea to do before letting you go out and find him. Especially since White will be looking for you now."

"Shit!" both Dean and Phoenix's heads shot up at the exclamation to see Dana grabbing surgical equipment off of the tray, it looked like she wasn't going to wait for any help, "A rib's pierced her lung!" she said to Max, who immediately offered assistance.

Before anything other than the first cut could be made the lights in the place flickered and blew, and the room got slightly warmer as the AC fizzed out, Dean was immediately on alert, even though when an evil supernatural being enters the room it usually gets colder. Dana froze as they heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in front of her. "Please move back," he said quietly and Dana did.

"Hey!" Dean said, why the hell was she stopping, he moved over to Ayden's bed, "Who the hell are you?"

"Dean," Phoenix tried to stop him but stopped herself from reaching for him, according to him it was his anger that set off the strength and she didn't feel like going through the wall. "It's cool."

"I asked you a question," Dean said dangerously low, while he'd hurt Ayden, he knew it was an accident and he wasn't about to let anyone else do the same on purpose.

"I am Castiel, I'm sure Ayden filled you in on who I am, now if you will excuse me, I have work to do," before Dean could say anything else, Castiel placed a hand on Ayden's cheek and Dean watched shocked as the incision that Dana had made knitted back together and soon enough Ayden's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Cas," she whispered, "did I get thrown through a wall again?"

"Yes, it appears you've been doing that quite a lot lately," the Angel replied amusedly.

"Mmm," she nodded "you know, s'not as fun as one would expect."

"I can imagine, I must go, try not to get hurt again, you're supposed to be a Super Soldier. And by the way Dean, those are some interesting tattoos you have as well." And with that he disappeared leaving Dean to roll up a sleeve and find the exact same writing on him as on Alec.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**There you have it! What's going to happen next? What other powers does Dean have if any? What do those mysterious tattoos say about our human - transgenic duo? And just who put them there? The only way to find out is to tune into the next thrilling instalment of _Future Hell_ ! And if you want to know faster reviews always help!**


	9. Alec's Awakening

**3196 hits! You guys are awesome! Here's another chapter for you, but first reviewers!**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Yeah sorry about that, but I just figured if Dean hadn't come back when he did in SPN then Sam would have really gone off the deep end. As for the runes, I absolutely cannot explain them to you because that'll be giving away bits of the story, if I change my mind then I'll be sure to let you know. I'm glad you can see Ayden and Cas's connection, I figured he was influenced by Dean when he was watching over him, so why not be influenced by Ayden, especially after they've been together for over a year. I'm still trying to keep you guys in the dark about who has feelings for who, but you'll probably find out in the next chapter, as well as whether Bobby's alive or not, that is something I haven't decided on yet. Thanks for the review!**

**Guiltypleasuresexposed: Well they can't all be funny, there has to be some seriousness in the story too, I've started Dean translating the tattoos but he'll probably need help anyway. Well I needed a bit of Sam in there for you because you asked; you'll get a little more in this chap. As for the pairings I like to keep people guessing, but I can safely that there will be no Ayden/Cas pairing, it's not that I don't love Cas, because I do, but he's an angel, and Ayden's his charge, I'm thinking of him taking on a more familial role with Ayden, kind of like an older brother. Thanks for the review.**

**Okay so reviewer thanks are done, so without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

The High Priestess of the Familiars sat in her chambers of their new lair, after Max had infiltrated the first one they had had to move to a new more secret location, she had just sent Zachariah to meet with Ames at his office in Sector 3 of Seattle but something did not sit well with her. Zachariah was one of the few familiars that she truly trusted but as of late he had been acting off, she didn't know whether it was because he was getting to finally take down White or something else entirely. She stiffened as she felt the room get colder and a child appeared in the room from seemingly nowhere. The priestess took one look at the child and her words froze, the girl was smiling up at her sweetly and if it hadn't been for the fact that she had her eyes were white and that she blood stains all over her bright yellow sundress the Priestess would have believed that the girl was indeed lost. Clearing her throat the Priestess stood, "You are not Azazel."

The girl didn't stop smiling as she answered, "Of course I'm not silly," she moved closer to the older woman who in turn flinched and put as much space between the two as possible, giggling the girl produced a butcher knife out of the folds of her dress "there's no need to be so scared! Think of me as your new liaison to your higher powers."

"Wher- Where's Azazel? We have not spoken in years."

She flipped the knife between her fingers, as she surveyed the room, "I'm surprised that you haven't heard, Azazel's been dead for quite some time!"

"That's impossible, your kind can't be killed! You are gods!"

"That we are," the demon replied with a smirk, "But we can be killed generally it's by someone more powerful, but Azazel died at the hands of a _human_. You answer to me now."

"Ah- Azazel never mentioned anyone else-"

"Of course he didn't, Azazel was never in our league, let alone mine, he was not worthy to speak of me, and neither are _you_! Do you understand me?"

The High Priestess blanched, "But you- you're just a girl," the second the words came out of her mouth she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

The girl's eyes narrowed and the Priestess was lifted high in the air, she reached for her throat as the demon cut off her air supply. She looked up the woman and scowled, "What you don't seem to realise that I am far more powerful than you, and anything else you've ever come across. I came here as a courtesy to you, because I didn't want to have to replace you, but if you ever piss me off again I will. Do you understand me?" she hissed and the Priestess nodded in fear.

"Yes!"

The demon beamed at the Priestess and dropped her to the ground, "Oh, and just so you know I am well aware that Azazel left you a supply of his blood in order to keep up your powers, I suggest you use it sparingly because you're sure as hell not getting any of mine." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

Dean sat in a chair in the infirmary staring at Alec's prone form, Ayden and Phoenix were out demon proofing the main areas of TC with whatever they could find to do the job while he was supposed to be sketching the writing on Alec's body. He'd compared some of it to his own and realised in an instant that it was different, sure it was the same language and the writing was appearing in the same places but the words meant different things. He didn't understand why he had them, from what Max had said, her tattoo's had appeared after being infected with the weird Familiar blood, but it had been written into her DNA by the one that created the Transgenics. So it made sense for Alec to have them too, but what he didn't understand was why he had brand new ancient tattoos springing up all over the place on him. He wasn't a Transgenic, he'd never been experimented on to his knowledge so there was no was no reason for him to have the tattoos unless he was born with the instructions for them to appear, but that didn't make sense.

The notebook he'd been given was half filled with Cuneiform before he had to stop, he still couldn't process it, he was fourteen years into the future and the future for the most part looked like crap. He'd given Max all the information on Sam and Bobby he could think of but from what he knew about the state of technology in the USA he wouldn't get much luck from it. He watched as his... _clone_ slept on the hard bed with a frown, he could tell that the kid was in some pain, he kept shifting in his sleep and was sweating a hell of a lot. Right now he was surrounded by ice packs to keep his core temperature down but it didn't look like it was doing very well at the moment. Dean shifted in his chair and put the notebook down, he looked at the kid and felt a twinge of guilt, the boy was in this position because of him, if he hadn't have been captured then kid would have never been hurt, if he hadn't have spent so much time in the hospital then the kid wouldn't have existed and had to go through a hard life that he had. Dean's life had been hard, hunting demons and ghosts, practically raising Sam and taking care of Dad. He wasn't whining or complaining about it, he was just acknowledging it, but he was willing to bet that Alec had had an experience paramount to his own.

Alec groaned again and his eyes fluttered open, Dean shot up out of the chair and to his side, "Alec?" he asked, as the younger boy shifted, "Kid can you hear me?" Alec moaned again and his eyes focused on the man before him.

"Dude," Alec groaned, as he realised who Dean was and his eyes widened imperceptibly, "I'm prettier than you," he croaked.

"You're hurt so I'm gonna let that lapse in judgement slide kid," Dean gave him a small smirk, and put his hand on Alec's forehead to check his temperature. Alec started to push away the ice packs but Dean stopped him, "It still feels like you're running a temperature."

"I'm a Transgenic, I run hotter than humans... in more ways then one. Dude help me up already."

Dean rolled his eyes and helped pull the younger man up, the kid was ridiculously like him... actually when he thought about it, it was kind of cool. "Should you really be up? After what you went through?"

"Should you?" Alec asked as he sat up.

Dean looked at Alec with a hint of amusement "Whatever dude."

Alec looked down at himself then back up at Dean, "What's with the tats?"

"Yeah, that's kind of a long story, you know you had a lot of people worried about you?"

"Oh I'll bet," he swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand up but was caught by Dean when he collapsed.

"Easy there, you need to slow down, it took me a while to get my legs back to working order after I woke up." Dean said as he helped Alec sit back down, "I'm going to get Dana, she needs to check you over."

* * *

Sam looked over at Ruby, who smiled in return, they'd finally made it to Gillette and were currently at the former site of Manticore. "I don't get it," Sam sighed, "all the recent reports around this area either point to something supernatural or something out of a science fiction movie. And I'm sure as hell not believing all this 'Transgenic Super-Soldier' crap."

"It is more likely that some demon and his lackey's have taken over Seattle and the surrounding areas," Ruby agreed, "from what I saw over in Seattle, the evidence is pointing to like mass possessions, but I don't understand why these demons have decided to reveal themselves to humans, it's way easier to work when they don't know you exist."

Sam nodded, "Yeah but that means like it's demon central over there and there's not a single hunter in the area? That doesn't make any sense, like at all, where are all the hunters?"

"Well that's also what I went to check out, there's a group of hunters in the area-"

"Then why the hell aren't they doing shit to take care of Seattle?"

"They're trying Sam!" Ruby urged, she said and slid her hands over his and pulled him close, "Sam, I've seen them, they've got the man power to deal with the problem at Seattle but what they don't have is the experience or the leadership needed in order to take care of the problem. That's why I brought you here Sam, they need you and we need to figure out how to take care of this problem."

"Well how do you expect me to help them? I can't just waltz right in and take over."

"Actually you can," Ruby replied suppressing a smirk, "we're meeting with their current leader Ames White, he's a great fighter, but he just doesn't cut it as far as true leadership is considered." She watched Sam's reaction and smiled, he was falling for her spiel hook, line and sinker, "He's agreed to meet with someone more experienced than he is at hunting."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, "More experienced? Are you calling me old?" he wrapped his arms around her waist as she giggled.

"Sam! You know that's not what I meant at all!" she replied with a smile and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Hmm, I don't know, I think you're making fun of the fact that I actually age," he tugged her towards their car with a grin, "I think, I need to take you back to the motel and show you just how much 'experience' that I've accumulated over the years..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! **

**Side Note: Does anyone want to be my beta?  
**


End file.
